Behind Closed Doors
by Ice Master Kristoff
Summary: It has been 3 years since the events of Frozen and since then Anna and Kristoff have gotten married. Suddenly Kristoff's career is stopped dead in it's tracks as he crashes his sled and is crippled with a broken leg. Elsa begins to show her true feelings for Kristoff in this story of lies, betrayal, and romance. Kelsa story.
1. Splinters and Splints

It was a lovely day as Elsa was walking around the city. People loved to see her just walking about being happy and to be honest she hated being stuck in the castle. Anna usually accompanies her on her walks but today decided to stay home. Anna now is obsessing over the possibility hearing the words that every young wife would love to hear, "You're pregnant." Now yes she and Kristoff had only been married for about two months now, but Anna just was so hopeful about hearing news that she considered wonderful. Her husband, however, couldn't really pay any mind to the prospect of him becoming a father as he had to begin scouting locations to harvest ice seeing as it was already March.

Ever since he got named "Ice Master" he's started to feel like he doesn't have time for anything; ice harvesting in the spring and summer, in the fall he'd help Oaken run his trading post, and then logging in the winter. Luckily the last couple months he was able to relax because of the wedding, but the honeymoon phase was ending fast and he felt like he would be swamped in the next few months. So he was already out scouting for a good frozen lake.

Elsa however really didn't have much pressure when it came to usual trade business, the slight heckling over deals, trade treaties coming from countries that just don't want to be on the bad side of a girl who can control ice, and the occasional apology and attempted trade reconnection from Weselton (She always denied them). On the other hand she had suitors almost sieging the kingdom just to attempt to woo her. All kinds of princes wanted to marry her some were nice some weren't but she just wasn't interested in them.

All of this would go through Elsa's mind on these walks. It's probably why she always felt so stuffed in that castle or maybe she just loved how beautiful Arendelle was. She was just getting to the outskirts of the town when she heard a loud crash from the forest.

She looked over to the forest fear pounding in her heart,

"What just happened?"

"Who could that be?", then she had a sudden realization that made her freeze in her tracks.

"What if that was Kristoff?"

"What if he's….?" She couldn't even finish that thought it was so horrible. Her fears flared into a highly plausible reality as a familiar reindeer came running out of the woods. It was Sven She ran fearing the worse.

As she got closer to the crash she could see chunks of Kristoff's sled that splintered of in the crash. "Kristoff!" she cried out, but there was no answer suddenly she saw something in what was left of the past winter's snow. It was Kristoff, he didn't look to badly beaten by the accident but he was out cold. Elsa ran up to him fearing the worse. She knelt beside his head and tried to wake him up. After a couple of minutes Kristoff started to regain consciousness.

"E...E...Elss " me mumbled as he was still groggy.

"It's okay I'm here don't worry" Elsa replied

"Why are you out here in the woods?" Kristoff said as he started to be aware of his surroundings.

"I was just out for an evening walk through the town"

"I see. Well I guess we should head back" He tried to get up and walk but as soon as he put pressure on his right leg he dropped to the ground seething in pain.

"What's wrong" Elsa asked

"I think my leg is broken"

"Here let me try something." Elsa then replied as she laid her hands on Kristoff's leg an iced it down with her powers. Kristoff began to twinge at the icy blast on his skin but at least it helped soothed some of the pain.

"Now let's get you back to the castle" Elsa said as she threw Kristoff's right arm over her shoulder.

"Are you sure you don't need anyone to help you because I can wait here" Kristoff replied nervously as the petite girl who was about a third of his size tried to support his weight on her back.

"I'm sure I can handle it" Elsa replied with a smile It took them some time to get back to the castle but when they did arrive everyone had already heard the news. Anna, who had yet to settle down, ran up to them at the gate and hugged Kristoff and Elsa now knowing that they were both still alive.

"So, looks like you won't be on any ice runs for a while" Anna said jokingly to Kristoff

"Yea I guess I'm pretty lucky I only broke my leg"

Suddenly in a nonchalant fashion "At least He's still handsome."

Anna turned to Elsa who was embarrassed because of her statement. Elsa then rushed into the castle Anna not far behind.

"Elsa, what are you running for?"

"I don't want to talk about it" Elsa quickly responded back

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about" Anna replied

"I said I don't want to talk about it, Anna" Elsa turned around and yelled as she blasted a patch of ice at the ground.

"Just go away Anna before I get really upset"

"Listen, I know it's been a stressful day" Anna said backing away slowly

"Anna, I said go away"

"Okay, fine **_your majesty_**" Anna said as she sarcastically curtsied and walked away. Elsa then rushed into her room and slammed the door.

It was couple minutes later when Anna decided that they would have to move to a downstairs guest bedroom to accommodate Kristoff's current condition. Thankfully It wasn't that much work as the majority of things in their current room were Anna's dresses and a few outfits that Kristoff had either received from wedding guests or Anna.

Kristoff was waiting in their new room a bit disappointed in the fact that he couldn't help his wife with the move. After everything was organized Anna sat down next to Kristoff leaned on his shoulder

"Are you feeling alright?" Anna asked

"Yea" Kristoff replied laying his chin down on her head as he embraced her

"What do you think is wrong with Elsa?"

"I don't really know."

"Well I hope she doesn't go back to reclusing in her room like she did for thirteen years."

"I don't think that will happen. This wasn't as bad nearly killing you."

"Yea but you know she doesn't often embarrass herself."

"She'll be fine. She'll come out as soon as dinner comes around."

"I hope your right." Kai then softly knocked on the open door.

"Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Bjorgman, dinner is almost ready to be served.

"Thank you" Anna replied as Kai left to go get Elsa from her room. Elsa was leaning up against her door as she had many times before when Kai knocked on her door and told her dinner was ready.

"I'm not hungry" she replied

"Alright your majesty, but your sister is worried about you."

"Tell her that I'm fine." Dinner passed by as Elsa didn't show up. Anna was beginning to get really worried.

"See I told you she'd stay in her room" Anna said as she handed Kristoff his crutches.

"Okay, so I was wrong. Will she at least give you a hint at what's troubling her?"

"No, she got really furious when I tried to talk to her earlier"

"I guess I'll try to see if I can get her talk to me."

"What makes you think she'll reveal anything to you."

"Nothing, but it doesn't hurt to try. Now let's get some rest"

The next morning Anna woke Kristoff up to tell him that she needed to go out to the town today to run some errands. Kristoff replied by telling her that while she was doing that he'd try to talk to Elsa. As Anna left out Kristoff got dressed in light clothing as he didn't plan to leave the castle but he was determined to talk to Elsa and see what was wrong. He limped to the grand staircase just in time to see Elsa try to sneak into the kitchen to get breakfast. As soon as she saw him she darted back up the stairs

"So we're gonna do this the hard way." He mumbled to himself rather loudly

"Excuse me" Elsa turned around halfway up the stairs.

"Oh, I just wanted to talk to you but seeing as you're going upstairs I have two options. I can either climb the stairs or wait until you have to come down. I have time either way."

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Elsa replied seeing as it was pointless to try to to avoid him.

"I was just wondering what was wrong and don't lie to me I know there's something wrong"

"Okay, but you have to promise not to tell Anna."

"What could be so bad that I would need to promise that. I'm sure whatever it is she of all people would understand."

"No, she'd be furious if she heard this."

"Okay, if you really think so I promise not to tell."

"Good. You know I care about you and Anna."

"Yes."

"And I don't want to ruin any relationships, but there's something I've sorta been hiding."

"What is it" Kristoff responded as his anticipation for Elsa's big secret was reaching a breaking point.

"Kristoff, I love you. Not as a sister or friend. I genuinely love you" Kristoff's eyes widened as he wasn't prepared to hear this. He wasn't sure whether to be happy or scared.

"But I'm married. To your sister."

"I know, and that's why Anna can't know. I don't want to ruin your marriage and I don't want her to be angry at me, but It's the truth."

"Okay, I promise I won't tell Anna."


	2. Don't Tell Anna

"Thank you." Elsa replied as she hugged Kristoff "Now, how about he go get breakfast"

"Okay" Kristoff responded.

The breakfast table seemed to have a lighter air than before as Elsa felt a bit freed by her revealing her love for Kristoff. Elsa was quickly back to her happy self as she had been for the last three years.

"So when did you start to have feelings for me" Kristoff asked

"It really wasn't long after I met you but Anna was suddenly your girlfriend and I didn't have too much of a chance."

"Oh. I see. Is that why you were so embarrassed yesterday when you said I was handsome?"

"Yea." Elsa responded with a slight smirk.

They finished the rest of their breakfast shortly afterwards. When they were ready to leave the table Elsa helped Kristoff up from his chair and the started walking down the castle corridors.

"So do you want to go to the library" Elsa asked.

"Sure, why not?" Kristoff responded

Elsa started to get excited. She finally had sometime to talk with her crush. She could barely keep from running and pulling Kristoff behind her just so they could get there faster.

As they got into the library Elsa started showing off some ice tricks that she learned when she got bored at her desk filling out papers. Kristoff of course enjoyed the tricks, but, his mind was set on one thing.

"What if someone overheard us talking" He thought to himself

"Anna would kill me and Elsa if she found out! What am I going to do."

Suddenly they heard a voice from across the castle. "Hey Kristoff! I'm home and I've got some big news!"

"Anna's back." Elsa said."I'll go get her, you just stay here."

"Okay." Kristoff responded starting to lean further back into his chair, his leg propped up on a near by footrest.

"Anna!" Elsa ran to her sister. "I'm sorry about last night."

"It's okay" Anna replied. "Yesterday was pretty stressful"

"Yea"

"Any way, Where's Kristoff? I've got huge news for the both of you!"

"He's in the library. We were sitting in their talking with each other while you were gone."

"Okay! Let's go!"

They ran to the library as fast as they could. When they got there Anna could barely keep her excitement in as she ran to Kristoff almost running into his leg and hopped in the chair next to his .

"Kristoff, I have some huge news."

"What is it honey."

"Well as you know I went to today."

"Yea"

"He told me that I'm pregnant!"

"Oh my gosh, Anna, that so amazing" Elsa said running to her sister hugging her.

"So what are you gonna name it!"

"Well, I was thinking that if it's a girl we should name her Krista"

"That's a lovely name, Anna, and if it's a boy"

"I guess Anthony would be a good name... I know you both must think those names are stupid."

"Anna, they're both beautiful names" Kristoff said.

"Anyway, enough of that. How did you get Elsa to come out of her room?" Anna asked,

"She came out of her room on her own."

"I just needed some rest." Elsa said

"So what have you two been doing all day?"

"Once we had something to eat we decided going to the library and reading or talking would be a fun idea."

"There isn't much he can do with his broken leg." Elsa said with a small giggle.

A few weeks passed and again Anna decided to go out for the day while Elsa promised to keep an eye on Kristoff. Over those few weeks Elsa and Kristoff keep their actions in check never giving anymore then a suggestive smirk or subtly eying each other at the dinner table but now that Anna had left they were free to act as they wanted.

Once Elsa was sure Anna had left she went into Kristoff and Anna's bedroom where Kristoff was sitting in a chair, reading, with his leg propped up on the window sill. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

"She's gone and we have the whole castle to ourselves for the day." Elsa said

"What about Kai?"

"I gave him the day off."

She the said, "So what is a queen to do in this time of need." In her most melodramatic voice.

"Oh, is there something I can do?" Kristoff responded in a similar way

"I guess I'm a little cold maybe you could warm me up." She said as she climbed into Kristoff's lap, making sure not to hit his leg.

"Kristoff I don't think it's working? Maybe a kiss would help?"

She then reached at Kristoff's face and kissed him. He blushed and kissed her again. They continued, each kiss becoming longer and closer. His hand slid down to her leg.

"Not just yet, Kris she said moving his hand away to tease him.

"Why don't we take a little nap? I think you'll enjoy how I prefer to sleep."

Elsa then stripped down to almost nothing and when they were in bed together they unleashed their desires in a fit of lust that had been bottled for nearly a month. When they had finish they fell asleep still holding each other


	3. Months of Lies

This continued for nearly two months until Kristoff had fully recovered his mobility. That's when He and Anna moved back into their upstairs room. They found it difficult to be alone with each other but it would always happen eventually they would find a way to get alone and release their desires.

As they lay there Elsa turned to Kristoff and said, "Anna can never, and I mean NEVER, know what we have been doing.

"I know, it would tear her to pieces."

"She'd kill both of us."

"With a lute." Kristoff responded jokingly

"What? Why a lute."

"Oh, that's just a funny story from your coronation."

"Oh, I see. What happened?"

"We were riding to the North Mountain and these wolves attacked us. I told her I didn't trust her judgment and she grabbed my lute and I guess tried to hit me but hit a wolf and sent it flying"

"Oh wow" Elsa said with a giggle, "Speaking of Anna maybe we should get dressed and go our separate ways before she finds us."

"Good idea"

They went to their own rooms and got dressed just in time for Anna to get beck from her visit into town. Anna went into her and Kristoff's room. He was reading a book when she entered. She went and sat on his lap and kissed him

"So how was your day, Kristoff"

It was fine u guess, I'll be able to work soon. How are you feeling?"

"Other that a bit queasy and tired I feel great."

"Did you have a nice day visiting the town?"

"Oh yes I did, I even found some cute baby clothes that I just had to have."

She showed him the baby clothes one was a miniature version of Elsa's coronation dress, the other a little outfit that looked kinda like what He usually wears out in the mountains.

"They're so cute, Anna, where did you find those?

"Some little clothing shop in the middle of town. I'm going show these to Elsa."

"I know she'll love them."

"Oh, Kristoff before I go, how does your leg feel."

"It's great, in fact I'm going sleigh shopping tomorrow if you want to come."

"Sounds fun but I'm going to stay home and rest."

"Okay, I'll see if Elsa wants to go, she hasn't left the castle in a while ."

"That's sounds like a great idea!"

The next day Kristoff woke up earlier than Anna so he could go give Elsa a little wake up call. He walked into her room leaned over her and kissed her. Her beautiful blue eyes slightly opened.

"Good morning my queen." He said to her

She cracked a light smile.

"Do you wanna go sleigh shopping with me."

"What about Anna?"

"She said it was about time you came out of the castle."

"Okay, let's go. Maybe we can have a little fun."

"You might not want to wear your normal ice dress. We'll be walking around a lot."

When they got to town people didn't pay any mind as before the accident she'd always go for a walk. People wer more excited to see Kristoff up and walking. They decided to go for a walk around Arendelle before sleigh shopping. When they got to the forrest they decided to sit and rest.

"So how are you liking this day." Kristoff asked

"It's great but it's missing something."

"What?"

"This." she said as she kissed him

He kissed her back "I've been missing that for a while."

They stayed under there and enjoyed each other until they realized that Anna might be getting worried. They decided that they weren't going to buy a sleigh today and they headed straight home. When they got there Anna was waiting on the staircase.

"Where have you two been?! You both had me worried sick. What were you two doing all day."

"We just walked around and had fun. It's been a while since we got out." Elsa said

"Fair enough can I at least see the sleigh?"

"I couldn't decide on one today. We can go out together one day and buy one, okay."

"Fine, you didn't really have to get one today. I'm going read."

"Okay I'll have Kai call you when dinner is ready." Elsa responded

When they knew Anna was out of earshot. Elsa turned to Kristoff and said, "That was too close Kristoff, we have to be more careful than that."

"You're right Anna can never find out about this."

"We only do anything when Anna is gone, okay, does that sound good."

"We absolutely have to keep this a secret.


	4. The Doors Open

They remained careful not to get caught over the next few months.

It was November, Anna was now 8 month pregnant with her and Kristoff's child.

"Kristoff, today I'm going visit the doctor."

"Do you want me to come with you."

"No I'd rather go alone. You need to focus on planning your lumber routes for the winter."

"Okay, but what if you get in to trouble."

"I'm just going to the doctor, not the North Mountain."

"Okay"

As soon as Anna left out of the door he ran to Elsa's room. When he got there he heard her crying.

He knocked on the door, "Elsa? are you okay?"

She opened the door, "Kristoff, I have terrible news."

"What is it?"

"I...I don't really know how to say this but.."

"BUT WHAT!?"

"I'm pregnant"

"What...oh no this is bad! This is very very bad. Now Anna will know."

"Anna will know what!" Anna said standing at the bedroom doorway.

"HOW COULD YOU TWO DO THIS TO ME! AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH."

"Anna I can explain." Elsa said

"Why, then. JUST WHY?!"

"I LOVED HIM AND YOU NEVER GAVE ME THE CHANCE! YOU ARE ALWAYS SO QUICK TO GO AFTER SOMETHING YOU WANT!"

"OH, WOW, JUST BECAUSE I ACTED FASTER THAN YOU, YOU ICE COLD BITCH! I AM SO TIRED OF YOUR FUCKING SHIT. AFTER 13 YEARS OF IGNORING ME YOU NEARLY KILL ME AND NOW YOU STEAL MY HUSBAND.

"DON'T BLAME HER. IT WAS MY FAULT AS WELL." Kristoff yelled

"SHUT THE HELL UP KRISTOFF! YOU ARE NO BETTER THAN HANS. HE AT LEAST WOULDN'T GET MY SISTER PREGNANT.

Anna grabbed the clock off of Elsa's mantle place and threw it hitting Kristoff in the head he fell unconscious hitting the floor with a thud. Anna and Elsa stared at each other in shock. Anna ran out the door never stopping to look back. Elsa dropped to her knees and cried as she felt the helplessness that she long dreaded. The room was covered with a sheet of ice.

It was a couple hours before Kristoff awoke. Elsa sitting at his bedside.

"Kristoff, wake up! We have to go after Anna."

"She couldn't have gotten far. She pregnant, it's the winter a-"

"She's not on foot"

"What?"

"She took the sleigh."

"How are we supposed to go after her? the horses hate me and we can't go on foot."

"We'll have to choose. Horses or walking."

Ugh, I guess we'll walk the snow isn't too bad."

"Okay, let's go! We'll cross over the fjord, I think that this time I can just freeze a bridge instead of the whole thing."


	5. We Have to Find Anna!

Elsa and Kristoff raced out across the fjord not stopping until they came upon Oaken's trading post.

"Anna might be in the there let me go talk to Oaken to see if he knows anything."

"Okay but why would she be here?"

"She's been here. It's where she met me."

They walked into the cabin and immediately they were greeted with

"YooHoo super winter sales here! Oh it's you, the boy who called me a cro-. Oh! and our beautiful queen sorry is he with you?"

"Why, thank you and yes he is. Have you seen my sister Anna?"

"Who? I'm sorry madam I don't leave the shop too often."

Then Kristoff added "You know redhair, small, bought the winter clothes, carrots, and other stuff."

"Oh the one that left with you! No I can't say I have but I'll keep watch just in case. Ya."

"Thank you for your help ."

"It's no problem my queen anything for you."

They continued up the mountain. It was about midday so the wolves wouldn't be hunting at this hour.

"Maybe she went to your ice palace"

"Then I guess we should check there. Also it would be nice to visit Marshmallow and Olaf."

"Yea I miss Olaf ever since he went up there to keep Marshmallow company."

They traveled up to the Ice palace. Elsa knocked on the door and it opened with Olaf stand next to it.

"Hey guys! What are you two doing up here? Where's Anna and Sven? Olaf said in his gleeful voice.

"They aren't here?"

Suddenly loud thuds began grows like giant footsteps.

"MAMA!" Marshmallow yelled out as he picked up Elsa nearly crushing her in his embrace.

"Oh, Marsmallow I missed you too and I see that you've found Mama's tiara."

"Oh, here you go, Mama."

"No, you can keep it."

"Mama, bad man behind you!"

"Oh, no sweetie, that's uncle Kristoff. We're looking for your aunt Anna have you see her."

"No Mama, Marshmallow have not."

"Do you want to help mama find her."

"Yes, Marshmallow wants to help Mama."

"Ooh, ooh, I'll come too." Olaf said raising his arm.

"Okay, there's only one more place she could be."

"And that is?" Elsa said

"The Valley of the Living Rock. Where I grew up"

"Marshmallow carry Mama and Uncle Kristoff!"

"Thank you Marshmallow," Elsa said, "you are such a sweet little angel."

They made their way down the mountain to the valley where the saw they saw Sven

Kristoff walked up to Sven and asked "Hey buddy where did Anna go?"

"I'm right here you cheating bastard. I see the clock didn't finish you off" Anna said

"Anna, please, listen I'm sorry and please don't make a scene in front if my family."

"Too late, I already told Grandpabbie what happened."

Grandpabbie rolled up to Kristoff

"Kristoff is Anna telling the truth? That you cheated on her with Elsa!"

"Yes Grandpabbie it is."

"I couldn't be more ashamed of you, you insolent, pebble minded, unloving little boy! She loved and trusted you and that is how you treat her!"

Grandpabbie then turned towards Elsa

"And you Elsa! the same goes for you! Even worse she's your sister! She loved and cared for you enough to risk becoming an ice statue. Obviously love won't work in this situation. It never works for those who are so small minded and selfi-"

"Listen you measly little troll. I know what I did was wrong but aren't you the one that made my dad think that locking me up was the best solution to the whole ice powers problem."

"YOU ARE JUST AS THICK AS YOUR DAMNED FATHER. YOU BOTH THINK YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT BUT YOU DON'T! YOU HAVE NO CLUE! AND NOW IT HAS CAUSED SOMETHING YOU CAN,T TAKE BACK! Stupid, insolent, king, queen, it's almost all the same thing.

"Grandpabbie?" Kristoff said

"What is it, Kristoff?"

"I've come up with a solution to the trouble I caused."

"And what is that?"

"I leave"

"You need to raise your children."

"No it's apparent that I'm not deserving to be a father to anything. I divorcing myself from the royal family and living my days in exile. Sven and the sleigh can stay with Anna. Goodbye."

Anna yelled out "FINE, LEAVE, THAT'S ALL YOUR BLOOD LINE IS GOOD FOR!"

"MAYBE IT IS, ANNA, WHAT OF IT!You don't want me around anyway."

Kristoff walked away they stared in silence till he was out of sight, dumbfounded by what just happened

Elsa and Anna both went back to the Ice palace to talk over what happened.


	6. He's Coming Back, Right?

"This all my fault, Elsa! I know I said I hated him, but, I still didn't want to make him leave."

"The fact that he just left everything he had bothers me." Elsa responded while doodling ice crystals in the air.

"Yea he left, Sven, his family, you."

"Even worse he left you"

"What are you talking about, Elsa? He didn't care about me anymore."

"Yes he did!"

"Then why didn't he tell me that he messed up the first time this happened!?"

"Because when you did find out you knocked him out with a clock and ran to his family's home! He never meant to hurt you and now that you are hurt he can't live with himself."

"There's no way we can find him now so let's just go home. He'll be back"

"Let's hope so."

They returned to the castle and nearly a week passed. Anna began to worry. What if he wasn't going to return, what if he was dead, what if he hated her now for the things she said. She paced around the room until her legs got tired. When she sat down Elsa came into what was know just Anna's bedroom. It was filled with the clothes that she had bought for Kristoff over the years they'd been together. His formal suit soaked with spots of tears. She knew that he couldn't be worth all this pain but she couldn't help it. She still loved him.

"Anna, listen, I know he's gone but maybe I can help. Please, it kills me to see you this way."

"Well, it's not killing you fast enough you selfish bitch."

Those words stung coming from Anna's mouth but Elsa knew she couldn't be angry at Anna for that.

"What if I went to go look for Kristoff."

"Why so you can go screw around with him again?"

"Fine, I guess you don't want him back."

"Maybe I just don't want you around!"

"You know what he can stay out there! I was going to try and make you happy but that's just not worth the effort! Anna, I am sick and tired of your pity bullshit. I have been trying to make it up to you but you know what fine. You can leave if you don't want to be around me go run after Kristoff on your own, in fact you can stay with him"

"Fine I'll leave!" I am so sick and tired of you as soon as I have this damn child I'm leaving!"

"Where?"

"Where ever I go to!"

Kai knocks on the door

"Princess Anna?"

"Yes, Kai?"

"We have found , He was about halfway to Corona. We've decided to let him go on his way and we'll have Corona's police detain him there."

"I'll go there once he is captured and I'll talk to him. He at least needs to hear what I have to say."

"Yes, princess, we will do as you instruct."

Kai left the room and then Anna turned to Elsa and said, "As for you, Elsa, you are not my sister anymore."

"But Anna! Don't you think I feel guilty enough about this!"

"I don't care! You can just be alone you ice hearted bitch. I don't fucking care about your miserable excuses. I'm just done with you. 17 years of torture. All because you had to have the ability to freeze every goddamned person in this kingdom. What if Kristoff said he didn't like you! huh? Then what would you do freeze Arendelle again?"

"You know what, Anna? I think I prefer to have been split in half by Hans' sword than listen to you piss and moan."

"I would have preferred that over you getting split by my fucking husband."

"Oh we're back to that again! Huh?"

"You stupid fucking bitch! That's what this whole thing is about!"

"Okay, Anna, I've tried to apologize! Why won't you forgive me?"

"Because sisters should never do that to each other. The moment you kissed him is the moment you kissed our sisterhood goodbye."

"I'm done with this fucking conversation Anna! Oh, and by the way. ICE. IS. HIS. LIFE. REDHEADED SLUT!


	7. Anthony's Song

"AT LEAST MY SON ISN'T A BRAIN DEAD SNOW MONSTER!"

"YOU FUCKING TAKE THAT BACK! MY MARSHMALLOW IS A SWEETIE!"

"OH YEA! FUCKING THROWING YOUR DYING AUNT AND HER GUIDE OFF A FUCKING CLIFF REALLY SHOWS HOW SWEET HE IS!"

"YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE POWERS LIKE PUNZIE AND I DO!"

"AT LEAST HER POWERS COULD ACTUALLY HELP PEOPLE. YOU USELESS, HUSBAND-STEALING, HEART-FREEZING ICICLE!"

"IF YOU FUCKING LOVE HER SO MUCH WHY DON'T YOU GO LIVE WITH HER!"

"Hey, you know what?"

"What?"

"For once in your life you AREN'T A USELESS FUCKING BLOCK OF ICE."

"ALRIGHT YOU FRECKLED FUCKING FREAK! LEAVE! SEE I IF I FUCKING CARE."

"FINE! I'LL GO PACK MY DAMNED BAGS NOW AND I'M TAKING KRISTOFF'S STUFF TOO!"

"FINE BY ME! HE WAS NOTHING MORE THAN A THING TO FUCK!"

"I FINALLY SEE WHY HE LIKED YOU! YOU ARE NOTHING MIRE THAN A GIANT CUNT!"

Anna shoved her sister out of the room. Elsa stood there for a moment dumbfounded. She went in there to try and mend what she had done but instead her sister was leaving. She had finally lost everything. Now she was truly alone in this world. No friends, no family, just citizens and castle staff who are on too low of a payroll to care about her problems.

The rest of the day was filled with the sound of slamming suitcases and yelling of Anna either in frustration or pain.

After dinner Elsa knocked on Anna's door

"Anna?"

"What do you want?" Anna said through the door.

"I realized how badly I've messed up. I need you if anyone. I can't lose you. Please, Anna, I don't want to be alone!"

Elsa said while banging the door crying. Anna opened the door and pushed her.

"Getaway I'm leaving for Corona."

"Now?"

"Yes a boat has been prepared to leave. Goodbye!"

"I'm coming with you."

"Why?"

"You really think a bunch of sailors can handle you if you go into labor."

"Fair enough, but you shall return on that boat ALONE!"

(NOTE: If you can tell me what the title Anthony's Song references you will get a free follow, favorite, and review)


	8. Winds of Fate

Chapters 8 &amp; 9 are mini-chapters sorry that they are so short but I felt that I should phrase the chapters in this manner

They embarked the next day. The sisters stayed in their own rooms, distracted by the storms raging within their hearts to see the storm threatening to sink the below the waves. The crew scrambled, trying their damnedest to keep the royal sisters safe. Tossed and turned by the tumultuous seas the ship seemed all but lost. Anna cowered below deck fearing for the life of her unborn child along with her own life as well. Elsa rose to the deck. "Captain! What is the problem!" She said nearly blinded from the rain. "The sails madam! They're torn to shreds!" The captain responded with the most sincere fear in his voice. Elsa closed her eyes and pondered the situation and decided to try to calm the storm by turning it into a winter hail then stopping the storm. She got the best footing she could on the slippery deck and turned to storm into a hail, however, she failed to calm the storm having not calmed the storm in side her.  
The hail had grown to a point where the ships hull had been near demolished by the hail. The water was churning violently. A great wave bearing down upon them threatening certain doom upon them. Elsa ran below deck and gripped her sister tight screaming, ANNA! PLEASE! I'M S-SORRY FOR TAKING KRISTOFF AWAY FROM YOU! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Anna hugged her sister. No words we necessary. Elsa understood that she was finally forgiven. The ship made its final stand against the tremendous wave. Almost like a paper boat in the water the ship was ripped to shreds. The two sisters didn't escape the ship in time.


	9. In the Forest

Kristoff was cold and alone. No Sven, no rock trolls, no ice harvesters. For the first time in his life he was truly alone. He walked through the frozen forest . "Why am I so freaking stupid? I had everything I could ever want. A beautiful wife... a palace, and a monopoly on the ice market." He began to cry. Silently weeping, he trudged along the forest. A storm began to blow in, the snow fell heavy upon him. Kristoff stopped weeping, he knew he had to find shelter or he would die. He frantically looked for cover. He found a cave overlooking the coast. There he found shelter. He made a fire and continued to weep. In that instant he began to ask himself if all of this was worth it. If he was worth it. He carried to weapons only a small satchel of supplies that he had gotten in Corona. He walked to the cliff face overlooking the frigifd sea. He closed his eyes a and drew one final breath.


	10. The First Step

Instead of the wind brushing past his head as he hurled himself into the icy waters below he instead stood on the cliff with his arms outstretched. Suddenly, heard a crash on the beach. He opened his eyes looked down to see what it was. An iceberg holding two people one with pure white hair and one with fiery red hair. "It can't be," he thought to himself, "they can't be here!" He ran down towards the beach. Both women were unconscious. lying down on the ice, the white haired girl hunched over the red headed girl as if trying to protect her. When he arrived closer there was no doubt about it. The two women were Elsa and Anna. He took them back to the cave for shelter.

Anna awoke in complete darkness. The fire nearby was dying and her vision at that moment was at best cloudy. Surrounding her she saw her sister and a large burly man that seemed to resemble Kristoff.

"k-k-krist-stoff?" she murmured.

"Yes?" the man responded

Anna's vision began to clear up and she became completely sure that the man was Kristoff.

"Kristoff come closer." Anna said to him and began to moved forward.

His face was close to hers as so he could hear every word she was about to say, but, his patient listen was met with a strong punch in his jaw.

"YOU IDIOT!" Anna screamed "WHY DID YOU JUST RUN OFF LIKE THAT? YOU NEARLY GOT US KILLED!"

Kristoff composed himself and on the verge of tears he said "I never asked you to chase after me. You always act without thinking. What if the baby had gotten hurt?"

"I ACT WITHOUT THINKING? YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SCREWED MY FREAKING SISTER!"

"I'm going back to Corona. Elsa, you stay here and take care of Anna. I'll bring royal guards back to accompany your journey to Corona and then back to Arendelle."

Kristoff walked out of the cage into the storm.

The next morning Kristoff returned with a large party of guards to escort them back to Corona.

Anna and Elsa got into the guard sleigh and rode off. Just as they were about to leave Kristoff walked up to Anna and said "Do you remember when we said 'till death do us part'?"

"Yeah, why?" Anna responded.

"Because, last time I checked neither of us have died yet, so we aren't parting ways yet."

He kissed Anna on the cheek. "I really want to make it up to you, for all the trouble I've caused. Is there anyway I can do that."

Anna smiled as she hear the words she so desperately wanted to hear.

"Well, I guess you can start by getting in the sleigh with me and keeping me warmed."

Kristoff sighed a sigh of Anna had started to forgive him. Maybe, just maybe, he could forgive himself too.


End file.
